1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable power feed tools and, more particularly, to portable power feed tools used in limited access areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present power feed reaming and boring operations require special equipment that is dedicated to a specific job. This equipment is bulky and requires substantial space around the area to be worked. Also, special tooling must be employed to locate power feed motors and to react to the thrust force encountered during machining. Power feed motors come set up with a given RPM and a fixed feed rate. This can be very undesirable if the operator does not have the correct combination. Only a qualified technician can change this.
The patent literature includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 885,945 which discloses a drilling machine with a differential feed mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 467,937 discloses a stone working machine with a feed mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,375 discloses a drilling machine drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,616 discloses a feed control attachment for hand tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 780,799 discloses a drill and advancement mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 246,938 discloses a rock drilling machine with an advancing feed mechanism.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide useful alternatives to power feed machining.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a compact gear assembly as a means for pushing or pulling a reamer or boring cutter.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a differential positive feed mechanism which is externally driven by a drill motor for turning a cutter thereby allowing U-joints to access very tight areas which would not allow access by typical power equipment.